


Ball gag

by jenna_thorn



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigger was easy.</p>
<p>
  <b>Please note, this work of fiction is not intended for young readers</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. story

Piglet eyed the candle. Tigger’s fur was short enough that he could do this, a bead of molten wax, tightening as it cooled, popping free with the flick of a finger and only the hiss of an indrawn breath from Tigger behind the ball gag.

Pooh had longer fur, but then Pooh didn’t need the candle, the red hot edged with white, the gag, the clamps. Pooh went silent at the first smack of the leather wrapped wood across his fluffy butt, ripening so nicely to peach. Pooh took everything Piglet could give and smiled softly as he asked for more, never straightening from his bent over position, restrained by nothing but his own needs. 

Not like Owl. Owl had issues. 

But Tigger, no, Tigger was easy. Tigger needed the gag as much as he needed the harness and Piglet could indulge himself, trail a fingertip along the burr of the leather strap, retracing back along the nearest black furred stripe. That would be early in the evening when Tigger still bounced, talking back behind the gag, calling, cursing, yammering on as though what he had to say made any difference whatsoever. Piglet remained silent. 

Later though, later, when Tigger was damp with sweat and reduced to whimpers and groans, that was worth listening to, worth hearing, those were Piglet’s cues for harder, softer, slower, now. 

Pooh was Piglet’s best friend, the one he walked in the woods with, stood shoulder to shoulder. But he was falling in love with Tigger.


	2. the poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a follow on request to the previous story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pakka, who asked for: The one where Owl has issues.   
> This won’t make a lot of sense unless you’ve read the Piglet/Tigger BDSM fic first.

Owl has issues 

Have you seen Owl, my dear?  
Have you seen him clear  
A table with his feathered wing  
His anger like a living thing  
Self-destructive arrogance  
A cruel, vindictive, hurtful dance.

Have you seen Owl, my sweet?  
Swoop with silent taloned feet  
On friend and neighbor unaware  
To struggle in the chilly air.  
Owl’s anger, rage, all his furor  
Is at his shadow in the mirror

Have you seen Owl, my friend?  
Solitude will be his end.  
For what he seeks, he cannot find.  
We cannot soothe his troubled mind.  
The joy we take in company  
Will not suffice for him, you see.

For I have seen Owl, my pet.  
Have you guessed the answer yet?  
I know what he wants, but I  
Cannot give it, will not try  
For I give pleasure within pain  
He needs hate. I must abstain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG end rhymes. I tried for the whimsical repetition of the Now That We Are Six poems. *eyes the above* I don’t think I succeeded. But I met the prompt, so I’m calling it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> To meet a request for Winnie the Pooh slash


End file.
